fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Tinker Bell Helps Captain Hook (My version)
Back at the ship, Captain Hook was playing on a piano with Mr. Smee dreamily watching and Tinker Bell sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Peter?" Tinker Bell asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Bell, Captain Hook admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Hook said. Smee was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Smee heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Hook tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Hook turned to Tinker Bell. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Peter I bear him no ill will." Hook said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Pan has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Wendy to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Hook said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Peter." Hook said. "She had?" Tinker Bell sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Hook gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Smee drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Smee, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Smee began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Peter too harshly, my dear," Hook said, as he handed Tinker Bell his handkerchief. Tinker Bell blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Wendy who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Piglet 100%!" Tinker Bell said, nodding her head. "Mr. Smee, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Hook asked. Smee was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Hook said, "Sail! That's it, Smee!" He knocked Smee to the ground. "We'll shanghai Wendy!" "Shanghai Wendy, captain?" asked Smee. Tinker Bell was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Peter will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Hook, "Come, Smee. We must leave immediately, surround Peter's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Peter Pan lives." Smee said. Captain Hook put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Smee!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Tinker Bell said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Hook. Tinker Bell flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Peter and Wendy are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Smee." Hook whispered to Smee. "Take this down, Smee." Smee whispered and then remembered he is Mr. Smee. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his finger. Tinker Bell put some ink on her shoes and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Hook said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Smee repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Hook said, as Tinker Bell kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Tinker Bell stopped walking. Hook was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Tinker Bell said, as she flew up in front of Hook's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Peter, got it?!" "I must harm Peter?" Hook asked, "Madam, Captain Hook admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Tinker Bell said. "Or a hook on Peter Pan." "Fine." Tinker Bell sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Peter and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Hook grinned evilly, grabbed Tinker Bell, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Smee walked away. "Help!" Tinker Bell screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies